


Doctors don’t say I love you

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleven Doctor and feeling, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor, Romance, whoffle - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara e il suo Dottore. Una tazza di tè e dei biscotti al cioccolato. La consapevolezza di provare qualcosa di profondo, ma il non riuscire ad esternarlo. Il provare a dirglielo, ma il farlo nel modo sbagliato. Un undicesimo Dottore affascinato dalla sua "ragazza impossibile".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors don’t say I love you

Nel linguaggio comune esiste una parola, piccola, di una sola sillaba e composta da tre minuscole lettere e alla quale non si bada mai più di tanto mentre si è intenti a fare un discorso. La si inserisce così, perché l’occasione richiede quel termine preciso, ma è un qualcosa di cui a nessuno importa perché non vale niente e appena il concetto viene espresso e la frase è finita, già la si dimentica. Insignificante, ma non per il Dottore perché nell’esatto momento in cui l’aveva pronunciata aveva capito che qualcosa era cambiato. Forse lo aveva già detto prima, l’aveva già definita come sua, ma di certo quella era la prima volta che ci faceva caso o, quantomeno, era la prima volta che la faccenda assumeva un significato del genere. Perché stringere a sé Clara, sì proprio lei: Clara Oswin Oswald la ragazza impossibile, colei che era circondata da un mistero che nemmeno un signore del tempo era stato in grado di svelare; quel piccolo (e splendido) esemplare d’essere umano, era diventata molto di più che una semplice assistente. Nell’istante in cui lui l’aveva ritrovata e quindi stretta sé, affondando il viso tra i suoi lunghi capelli corvini e l’aveva definita come sua, in quel preciso attimo, il Dottore aveva capito.

_“La mia Clara.”_  
 

 

_oOoOo_

 

 

La mente di un signore del tempo era una faccenda così complessa, che lo stesso Dottore non si era mai preso la briga di spiegare ad anima viva cosa ci fosse nel suo cervello. Gli bastava già il dover annuire ogni qual volta qualcuno di nuovo entrava nel TARDIS dicendo che sì: è più grande all’interno e non aveva la minima intenzione di mettersi a raccontare tutto di lui. Tra l’altro era anche sicuro che la maggior parte delle persone incontrate nei suoi viaggi, non avesse compreso la portata della sua intelligenza. Però poco gli importava, non era mai stato un tipo egocentrico o narcisista. E poi, ad essere sinceri, spesso era lo stesso Dottore a non riuscire a capire cosa ci fosse nel proprio cervello. Specialmente da quando aveva incontrato lei: Clara.

_“Clara è...”_

Beh, se avesse dovuto descriverla a parole, di certo avrebbe trovato qualcosa da dire. In mille e più anni di vita e con una cultura al pari della sua, sarebbe di sicuro riuscito a trovare una descrizione decente per quella ragazzina dall’aria pestifera. Eppure, il Dottore, l’ultimo dei signori eccetera, eccetera… non trovava niente da dire che avesse un senso. Il solo termine che gli veniva in mente quando pensava a Clara era impossibile. Anche se ormai il mistero che la circondava era stato svelato, quella parola risuonava ancora nella sua mente ogni qual volta ripensava all’armoniosità suo volto. E quel viso sbarazzino se lo immaginava un po’ troppo spesso, e il fatto non era da ritenersi normale. Persino un Cyberman aveva capito che c’era dell’altro tra di loro ed era questo ad essere impossibile. Era totalmente assurdo il fatto che il Dottore provasse qualcosa per lei.

Si era detto di dover lasciar da parte i sentimenti e lo aveva fatto così tante volte, che ormai anche il solo pensare a “basta con certe sciocchezze” assumeva drasticamente i toni del ridicolo. Dopo Gallifrey e Rose e i Pond e River, si era imposto d'eliminare ogni traccia d’affetto per una qualsiasi anima viva; avrebbe dovuto estirpare i sentimenti da ogni singola fibra del suo corpo. Cuori, cervello, polmoni, mani, piedi, capelli e persino cellule e sì, perché (per la miseria!) anche il più piccolo e microscopico atomo del suo corpo, provava qualcosa per quella ragazzina. E non aveva a che fare solamente con il fatto che si era sacrificata, no, perché anche prima lo aveva affascinato. Il mistero da risolvere non riguardava esclusivamente il fatto che gli fosse morta un po’ ovunque sotto gli occhi, c’era dell’altro. Lo affascinava, irretiva ed ammaliava il modo in cui gli parlava o lo guardava, la maniera con la quale si muoveva girandogli attorno, come le espressioni del suo viso lasciassero trasparire il quanto poco ci capisse riguardo il viaggio nello spazio-tempo. Indubbiamente, il Dottore ne era stato attratto fin da quella volta nell'Inghilterra vittoriana con i pupazzi di neve e, suo malgrado, si ritrovava nuovamente intrappolato in quella cosa viscida e obbrobriosa che gli esseri umani si ostinavano a chiamare amore. Quindi, per dirla in termini terrestri, era fregato.   

«No, sei troppo brillante per mentire a te stesso e non hai fatto altro che raccontarti bugie negli ultimi tempi, quindi ammettilo e falla finita.» Il Dottore sollevò il viso prendendo a fissare lo specchio sistemato nel bagno dell’appartamento di Clara, rimirando la propria immagine. Lo sguardo era deciso e sicuro, molto simile a quelli che assumeva quando salvava mondi od universi, ma nonostante la tanta determinazione, riusciva a vedere nei propri occhi anche un briciolo di paura. Era qualcosa di infinitamente piccolo, una sensazione vaga e decisamente fastidiosa, però c’era e non lo poteva negare.  
«Avanti» sibilò a denti stretti, parlando alla propria immagine ed esteriorizzando quel dialogo interiore che faceva con sé stesso ormai da tempo.  
«Clara, io ti amo» disse, scandendo bene le parole. La sua fermezza però durò poco, più o meno fino a quando un’espressione schifata non iniziò a dipingergli il viso. Era un qualcosa di simile al ribrezzo, che con quel mento enorme e il ciuffo che gli cadeva continuamente sulla fronte, avrebbe fatto ridere chiunque; di sicuro anche la dolce Clara. Lui però non era divertito, ma disgustato. Accidenti, era sembrato così stupido, così pietoso e sentimentale da farsi pena da solo. Non glielo poteva certo dire così, non gli avrebbe mai creduto e di sicuro dopo avrebbe riso di lui e a ben donde, tra l’altro. Magari quel che ci voleva era un ragionamento più complesso, forse cominciando a raccontare dal principio, da quella faccenda dell’intelligenza e della neve. Ecco sì, iniziare dal lì era l’ideale.  
«Ci siamo» mormorò, annuendo, quindi s’aggiustò il cravattino e tirò i lembi della giacca di modo da darsi una sistemata; ed uscì da lì.

Una volta imboccato il corridoio e raggiunta Clara nell’altra stanza, non si aspettò di trovarsela lì in quel modo. O meglio, sapeva che era in cucina a preparare il tè. Ad essere sorprendente, era il fatto che fosse così bella e così, oh cielo, meravigliosa mentre s’aggirava tra gli scaffali e recuperava biscotti e tazze dalla dispensa. Così piccola, dolce e splendida da farlo ammattire.

Involontariamente allungò una mano, quasi volesse toccarla e sfiorarle i morbidi capelli castani che molte volte le aveva accarezzato, magari dopo averglieli scostati dal viso quel tanto che bastava per scoprirne il sorriso. Bella, bella e ancora bella! Era così morbida e fragile e bellissima, in quell’adorabile vestito verde e rosso che la fasciava perfettamente, svelando il suo corpo quel tanto che bastava da fargli quasi perdere il controllo.  
«Quali biscotti preferisci? Questi con la marmellata di lamponi?» Era la sua voce a parlargli o era solo una sua impressione? Si passò una mano sugli occhi, scrollando leggermente il capo quasi volesse risvegliarsi e poi li aprì di scatto. Lei gli sorrideva ancora e teneva in mano un pacchettino rosso che ora stava agitando davanti al viso. Il Dottore allungò una mano, ma la ritrasse quando comprese che era così vicina che avrebbe potuto toccarla; quando le si era avvicinato tanto?  
«O altrimenti ci sono quelli ripieni di cioccolato,» continuò Clara «ma credo siano un po’ vecchi. Tu considera che la scatola l’hai aperta tu l’ultima volta che sei stato qui.»  
«Vanno bene tutti e due» aveva risposto lui, distogliendo lo sguardo e indietreggiando fino a sedersi al tavolo. Era decisamente spaventato (quasi terrorizzato) e quel briciolo di paura che aveva sentito prima, adesso era molto più grande; si era ingigantito come una stella che sta per esplodere. Perché quando si era reso conto d’esserle così vicino, con il suo profumo che lo avvolgeva, aveva percepito la voglia incontrollabile di toccare quelle labbra rosse (morbide all’apparenza e di sicuro gustose come ciliegie) e di baciarle. Baciare Clara Oswin Oswald e farlo di nuovo. Ovviamente ricordava la prima volta che lei lo aveva fatto, allora aveva cercato di sfuggirle ed il motivo era molto più che elementare. Gli stava molto più che piacendo e non solo il bacio, ma anche lei, Clara.  
«Ehi, ti senti bene?»  
«Come?» rispose il Dottore, risvegliandosi e scostandosi quando se la ritrovò a ridosso. I loro nasi ad un passo, tanto da potersi sfiorare a vicenda e i suoi occhi che lo guardavano con aria divertita e interrogativa.  
«Sembri strano, molto più del solito» disse lei, ridendo, prima d’appoggiare le tazze bianche di ceramica sul tavolo e fare dietro front.  
«No, è che stavo pensando ad una cosa e sì, beh, no, ecco non so come risolverla e-ecco. A questo stavo pensando.»  
«Sì, sei decisamente più strano del solito. Ecco: tieni anche questi» disse Clara, lanciandogli un pacchettino di ripieni al cacao «mangiane uno, magari riesci a risolvere il tuo problema.» Il Dottore afferrò la scatola al volo, evitando per un pelo che cadessero tutti quanti a terra; li rovesciò quindi sul tavolo e ne prese uno tra le mani seguendo con la punta delle dita i bordi seghettati, dopo ne diede un buon morso mentre i suoi pensieri riprendevano a vagare. Doveva fare qualcosa e alla svelta, dove diavolo era finito tutto il suo sangue freddo? Gli bastava così poco per rincretinirsi del tutto? Una semplice ragazzina umana e lui andava in confusione?

_“Ridicolo.”_

«Come dici?» gli domandò Clara, avvicinandosi con il bollitore fumante tra le mani.  
«Nulla» s’affrettò a negare.  
«Hai detto, ridicolo.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Già» annuì lei, versando l’acqua calda in una delle tazze prima di tornare in cucina a recuperare le zollette di zucchero, dimenticate sul ripiano proprio accanto ai fornelli.  
«Pensavo ad alta voce e, in realtà, riflettevo su quella cosa, il problema che avevo. E volevo parlarne con te di questa cosa e non penso che tu sappia cosa sia, perché è una cosa che prima di adesso io non credevo di poterla dire, la cosa.»  
«Oh, mamma» sbottò lei, lasciando cadere una zolletta nella tazza.  
«Che c’è?»  
«Sei impazzito.»  
«No che non lo sono» affermò, deciso.  
«Blateri a vanvera! Chi sei e che ne hai fatto del Dottore?» urlò Clara, brandendo il cucchiaino a mo’ di arma.

Ecco, a quel punto il Dottore non seppe davvero dire se la trovava più adorabile o più ridicola. Forse la prima o magari entrambe, di certo seppe con certezza perché le si avvicinò a quel modo stringendola a sé. Fu il velo di paura che lesse nei suoi occhi ad indurlo ad alzarsi e a prendere il suo viso tra le mani.

«Non avere paura, ragazza impossibile. Sono il tuo Dottore» mormorò, accarezzandole una guancia con la punta del pollice mentre le sorrideva con fare rassicurante.  
«Sicuro? Non è che sei posseduto da qualcosa di robotico o di alieno e stai facendo finta di prendere il tè con me per poi mangiarmi o farmi diventare d’acciaio o chissà che altro?» Lui rise appena mentre le sue dita non cessavano un momento d’accarezzarle la pelle setosa del viso.  
«La mia Clara» sussurrò, dolcemente.

E accadde allora, capitò perché lui non volle indugiare oltre. Mai più trattenersi, doveva baciarla e subito e quando posò le labbra su quelle di lei, gli occhi grandi di Clara si spalancarono per la sorpresa. E, mentre la baciava, le sue mani ancora le circondavano il viso e le punte dei pollici erano intente a sfiorare la sua pelle liscia e lievemente arrossata. Sulle prime l’aveva sentita un po’ rigida, gli era sembrato anche che volesse spingerlo via o chissà che altro, ma dopo aveva iniziato a ricambiare. Smettere era diventato difficile, così come la sola idea di separarsi da lei era impossibile.

Quando l’allontanò, poco più tardi, il Dottore quasi si pentì d’averlo fatto perché vide distintamente la paura e il dubbio tingere di scuro i bellissimi occhi di Clara.  
«È come ho detto» urlò, spaventata «non sei tu.»  
«Certo che sono io» rispose, protendendosi.  
«Perché mi hai baciata?»  
«No, è… io ti ho baciata (perché io ti ho baciata) e l’ho fatto perché, beh è semplice perché io ti a… a-amo. Ti amo, Clara.»

_“Questo perché dovevo fare il discorso complesso!”_

Ti amo, Clara. Non avrebbe potuto trovare delle parole peggiori per esprimere quello che provava per lei e pensare che lo sapeva, se l’era immaginato che non avrebbe capito. E non occorreva essere dei signori del tempo per riuscire a leggere la confusione nel suo sguardo.    
«Questo è impossibile» mormorò lei a mezza voce, poco dopo. «Perché tu sei il Dottore e i Dottori non dicono ti amo, a nessuno. Tu non mi diresti mai una cosa del genere e lo so perché ho visto tutto della tua vita, nessuno ti conosce come me. E poi c’è quello che ha detto la tizia del fantasma; la medium mi ha domandato se tra di noi c’era qualcosa e quando le ho detto di no, ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo e ha detto che avevi il cuore di ghiaccio e che era un bene il fatto che non fossimo fidanzati. Quindi non provare a prendermi in giro. Dottore» urlò infine, guardandosi attorno, forse sperando di vederlo apparire da qualche parte. Ma lui non si arrese, in effetti era stata la dichiarazione peggiore della storia e di sicuro Clara era un po’ confusa, forse spaventata e ne aveva tutte le ragioni. Pertanto strinse i pugni e fece un paio di passi in sua direzione.  
«Non ti avvicinare» lo minacciò lei, indietreggiando e sbattendo inevitabilmente contro al tavolo.  
«Sono io, Clara» disse, tastandosi il petto.  
«Provamelo!»  

Lui le si avvicinò, la strinse nuovamente a sé in uno di quegli abbracci caldi che di tanto in tanto si scambiavano, quelli che gli piacevano da matti e dai quali difficilmente si separava.

«L’hai detto tu stessa, Clara Oswald, è impossibile che il Dottore dica ti amo. Così come lo era il fatto che tu fossi vissuta e morta in epoche diverse, eppure è successo ugualmente.»  
«Quella era un’altra cosa, era impossibile perché non lo sapevi, ma adesso che lo sai è tutto molto chiaro.»  
«Ti sbagli, Clara, ora più che mai sei la mia ragazza impossibile. Il mio cuore non è fatto di ghiaccio, ma spesso sono costretto a mettere una barriera tra me e chi mi sta attorno. Per non soffrire, però ti prometto che con te non sarò mai freddo e distaccato. Mi rendo conto che è un rischio, ma lo è anche il viaggiare al mio fianco e se ti metti a fare confronti e a guardare ciò che ho da offrirti con quello che non potrò mai darti, beh, decisamente perdo su tutta la linea. Ma se a te va, io vorrei baciarti ancora... un paio di volte, diciamo.» Oddio, e questa era la saggezza leggendaria dei signori del tempo? Sembrava il discorso di un ragazzino terrestre adolescente alla sua prima cotta.  
«Un paio di volte?» ripeté lei, ridendo. Sembrava anche decisamente più rilassata, forse l’aveva convinta.  
«Ho detto un paio? Intendevo un migliaio.»

Lui stirò un sorriso, che si allargò inevitabilmente appena vide la sua mano piccola e minuta protendersi verso di lui ed i suoi occhi grandi e castani domandargli, in un muto invito, di baciarla di nuovo.

E il Dottore non si fece attendere, non dalla sua ragazza impossibile.

 

**Fine**  



End file.
